


Recess: Quando l’amore ferisce il più delle volte

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs





	Recess: Quando l’amore ferisce il più delle volte

Ti sarebbe piaciuto, Vince, baciare quelle labbra così rosse,  _come i suoi capelli del resto._  
Ti sarebbe piaciuto che ti guardasse come tu facevi nei suoi confronti.  
Tutto questo te lo sognavi però.   
Quante volte, Vince, c’eri arrivato vicino ad un bacio?  
Molte volte, impossibile contarle tutte.  
Seduti in biblioteca, cercava di farti entrare alcune formule chimiche che tu manco comprendevi.  
Ti perdevi nei suoi occhi così azzurri e seri: erano concentrati sul libro per ricavarne una spiegazione spicciola per te, Vince.   
Solo per te e nessun [altro](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2565915&i=1#), questa era la tua visione interna.  
Avevi successo con le ragazze, ti consideravano quasi divino ma non lei.  
Era rimasta ad una visione di parità fra voi due: il bello era proprio questo.   
Non era né frivola né superficiale: era responsabile, alle volte fino alla disperazione, astuta, leale, intelligente …  
“Vince, mi stai ascoltando?” chiese Gretchen fra il perplesso e l’acido.  
“Sì” rispose riluttante il ragazzo fissandole con insistenza il petto.  
“Invece di guardarmi il seno, concentrati!” asserì irritata la rossa.  
Per un [altro](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2565915&i=1#) giorno ancora, il tuo animo si era incrinato.


End file.
